csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jessica Lucas
Jessica Lucas (born September 24, 1985) is a Canadian actress and singer. She is perhaps known for her roles in television, such as, Melrose Place, Edgemont and Cult, and in the movies, She's the Man, Cloverfield and Evil Dead. Biography Early life Lucas was born and raised in Vancouver, British Columbia. Her father is of Haitian descent and her mother is white. She has been acting since she was seven years old, receiving professional training with Children's Theatre Arts. She earned theatre credits in local productions of Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs, Grease, Cinderella, Mousetrap and Music Medley. Career She starred in the Canadian teen drama television series Edgemont as Bekka Lawrence. The half hour sitcom/drama which was broadcast on CBC Television which premiered January 4, 2001 and ended July 21, 2005 after a five season run. She was also a series regular in another Canadian television series 2030 CE in 2002 but due to financial issues the series was cancelled. She guest starred in an episode of The L Word as Roxanne in 2004. She went on to appear as a series regular in the short-lived ABC Teen Drama series Life as We Know It as Sue Miller. The series which ran for one season was cancelled due to low ratings. In 2006 she starred in films She's the Man and The Covenant. She was cast in another ABC series Secrets of a Small Town. Despite being well received, the series was not picked up due to its high budget. In 2007, she joined the cast of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation playing Ronnie Lake. Despite appearing in four episodes, rumors were denied she would be a permanent replacement for Sara Sidle. The character was written out of the series with no explanation. She also appeared in a made-for-television film Split Decision. In 2008, she guest starred as Kimberly MacIntyre in four episodes of The CW's 90210. She also starred in a leading role as Ford] in J.J. Abrams Cloverfield. Released by Paramount Pictures, the film was a box office success earning worldwide $198,602,318 and was well received by critics. In 2009, she appeared in Amusement as Lisa. The film which was set to be released theatrically by New Line Cinema, but after a negative reaction it was instead released straight-to-DVD. She was announced to have signed on as a series regular in another CW television series Melrose Place, a reboot of the popular 1990s series of the same name. Lucas was part of the main cast of the NBC sitcom Friends with Benefits, which aired during the summer of 2011 before being cancelled. In 2011 she played Haley in Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son, where she showcased her singing talents as well as her acting skills. Jessica was cast as the lead character, Skye Yarrow, in CW pilot Cult, which was filmed in Spring 2012. Her latest film is Evil Dead released in 2013, the remake of horror classic The Evil Dead. Filmography Starring Roles *Seven Days (2000, TV) as Rita (Episode: "The Backstepper's Apprentice'')'' *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) as Cindy *The Sausage Factory (2001, TV) as Haley (Episode: "Dances with Squirrels'')'' *Edgemont (2001–2005, TV) as Bekka Lawrence (Recurring season 2; main cast seasons 3–5) *Damaged Care (2002) as Tasha Peeno *2030 CE (2002–2003, TV) as Jakki Kann (6 episodes) *Romeo! (2003, TV) as Jessica (Episode: "Slam Dunk") *The L Word (2004, TV) as Roxanne (Episode: "Losing It") *Life as We Know It (2004-2005, TV) as Sue Miller *Secrets of a Small Town (2006, TV) as ? (Pilot) *She's the Man (2006) as Yvonne *The Covenant (2006) as Kate Tunney *Split Decision (2006) as Heather Faustino *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007, TV) as Ronnie Lake *Cloverfield (2008) as Lily Ford *Amusement (2008) as Lisa Swan *90210 (2008, TV) as Kimberly McIntyre *Melrose Place (2009-2010, TV) as Riley Richmond *Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) as Haley Robinson *Friends with Benefits (2011, TV) as Riley Elliot *Psych (2011, TV) as Lilly Jenkins (Episode: "Last Night Gus") *Evil Dead (2013) as Olivia *Cult (2013, TV) as Skye Yarrow *That Awkward Moment (2013) as ? *Pompeii (2014) as Ariadne